nseuropefandomcom-20200214-history
Leonor I of Arendaal
Leonor I of Arendaal ("Leonor the Wise") (1041 - 1065) was the Queen Regent of Arendaal between 1059 and 1065. She was the eldest daughter of King Karl III of Arendaal and Adriana of the Talemantine Empire, coming to the throne after the death of her brother Bjorn II. Leonor's death in 1065 caused a succession crisis that would prompt the Norman Invasion of Arendaal in 1066 by Duke Reynaud of x. Dying in 1065, a few days prior to her husband Hugh of Eireann, Lenor left behind three infant daughters and no clear successor. Her second cousin Sven II initially claimed the throne but was deposed with Reynaud of x's invasion. Leonor's eldest daughter, Alix would later be married to Reynaud/Ragnvald's son Niklaas II to unite the Aren and Norman bloodlines. Leonor was born to privelege and educated by eminent scholars of the age. The marriage of Leonor's parents was initially the cause of controversy in the Arendaal, which had been decalred a Catholic Kingdom in 1020 by Leonor's grandfather Saint Matthias. Despite Adraiana's Orthodox faith as a Princess of the Talamantine Empire, Leonor and her siblings were raised as devout Catholics. She was educated at an Abbey in the city of Emyn Arnen and later under the tutlage of the confessor to her grandmother, Anna Maria of Swabia, a daughter of the Holy Germanic Emperor. Although she was praised as a "great beauty", it is for her intellectual merits that she was most celebrated. A contemporary official from the court of Franken remarked that Leonor was "superior in intelligence to any man". Family, Marriage and Children Queen Leonor I of Arendaal married Prince Hugh of Eireann. Their children included: * Alix I of Arendaal (b. 1060) - ruled jointly with her husband Niklaas II Siblings *Bjorn II of Arendaal - brother Other Royal Relations * Sven II of Arendaal - second cousin * Ragnvald I of Arendaal - grandnephew of x (wife of [[Edvard I of Arendaal) * Niklaas II of Arendaal - son-in-law (husband of Alix) * Eliska of Arendaal, Queen of Montelimar - aunt. Consort of Philipe I of Montelimar * Vanja of Arendaal, Duchess of Franken - aunt. Consort of Uwe II von Franken * Sigrid of Arendaal, Queen of Éireann - greataunt. Consort of King Donnchad mac Máel Uí Néill of Éireann * Ragnvald II of Arendaal - grandson * Eliska of Arendaal, Holy Germanic Empress - granddaughter. Consort of Emperor Heinrich III von Schwaben * Kaisa of Arendaal, Countess of Schlesitz - granddaughter. Consort of Knut Knýtling, founder of the House of Knýtling * Inga of Arendaal, Empress of the Talemantine Empire - granddaughter. Consort of Luciano II of the Talemantine Empire Ancestors ''' 's ancestors in four generations: ' |2= King Karl III of Arendaal |3= Adriana of the Talemantine Empire |4= King Matthias I of Arendaal |5= Anna Maria of Swabia |6= Emperor Isacco III of the Talemantine Empire |7= Talemantine Empress |8= King Edvard I of Arendaal |9= Queen of Arendaal |10= Holy Germanic Emperor Heinrich II |11= Holy Germanic Empress |12= x |13= Empress Theodora II of the Talemantine Empire |14= x |15= x |16= Gustav III of Arendaal|King Gustav III of Arendaal |17= Queen of Arendaal |18= x |19= x |20= Holy Germanic Emperor Heinrich I |21= Holy Germanic Empress |22= x |23= x |24= x |25= x |26= Emperor Horace VII of the Talemantine Empire |27= Talemantine Empress |28= x |29= x |30= x |31= x }} See Also *Monarchs of Arendaal *Royal Consorts of Arendaal *History of Arendaal *Royal Marriages of Arendaal *Arendaal Category: Historical Royals of Arendaal Category: Historical Figures